Memories
by bttf4444
Summary: These are two stories that detail the events of October 25 of 1985. One takes place in the Lone Pine Timeline, and would apply to most universes. The other would apply to the Twins Universe. I revised both ficlets on October 29 of 2008
1. Lone Pine Timeline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Note: This is what takes place on October 25, in the Lone Pine Timeline. This would apply to most of my universes.**

_October 25, 1985  
8:23 AM PST_

Marty McFly decided to head over to the home of his friend, Dr. Brown - whom Marty called "Doc". Doc was gone all week, and Marty was extremely worried about him.

After being disgusted by the sight of the overflowing dish of dog food for Doc's dog, Einstein - and seeing that, according to Doc's clocks, it wasn't quite 8:00 - Marty decided to turn on the amplifier, as he wanted to play some tunes. He turned all of the dials up full blast - which caused the amplifier to hum, very loudly.

Using his guitar pick, Marty began to strum his guitar. However, a short circuit had caused the amplifier to explode. The force caused Marty to fall back backwards, as the bookcase fell on top of him. Marty took off his sunglasses, as he surveyed the damage around him.

"Whoa-ho," mumbled Marty, as he saw one last piece of the amplifier fall. This was starting out to not be a good day. "Rock and roll."

Suddenly, some loud ringing pierced Marty's ears. He glanced at the fire alarm, then he realized that it was actually Doc's telephone ringing. Marty took off his guitar, and rummaged through the junk - until he found the telephone.

"Yo," called out Marty, as he answered the phone. He wondered who'd be calling Doc.

"Marty, is that you?" asked Doc.

"Hey, hey, Doc," called out Marty, as he felt relieved to hear from Doc. "Where are you?"

"Thank God, I found you," replied Doc, ignoring Marty's question. "Listen, can you meet me at Lone Pine Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough - I'll need your assistance."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" insisted Marty, confused. "1:15 in the morning?"

"Yeah," replied Doc.

"What's going on?" Marty asked, concerned. "Where have you been all week?"

"Working," Doc replied, vaguely. The answer was a disappointment to Marty.

"Where's Einstein?" asked Marty. "Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here," replied Doc.

"You know, Doc," Marty informed, "you left your equipment on, all week."

"My equipment?" Doc asked. "That reminds me, Marty. You'd better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload."

_Now you tell me_, Marty thought, feeling a little annoyed. "Yeah," replied Marty, he tossed the key away. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! I'll see you, tonight," replied Doc. "Don't forget, now - 1:15 AM, Lone Pine Mall."

"Right," replied Marty, as all of Doc's clockes began to chime. Marty covered his ear, using the base of the telephone.

"Are those my clocks I hear?" asked Doc.

"Yeah," Marty yelled back. "It's, uh, 8:00."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Doc. "My experiment worked! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

"Wait a minute!" protested Marty, as he felt a sudden annoyance. "Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me that it's 8:25?"

"Precisely," replied Doc.

"Damn!" shouted Marty, frustrated. "I'm late for school!" Marty slammed down the phone, then grabbed his skateboard. He decided to car-surf to school.

oooooooooo

"Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault," Marty complained to Jennifer. "The Doc set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow."

Suddenly, Mr. Strickland turned around the corner - having overheard Marty.

"Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" Mr. Strickland asked, as he clicked his tongue. "Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker," Mr. Strickland continued, handing a yellow slip to Jennifer. He also handed Marty a yellow slip, as he continued, "And one for you, McFly. I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Oh, yes, sir," replied Marty, somewhat smart-alecky. He hated hearing anyone speak that way about his scientist friend.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly," Mr. Strickland grumbled, as he pushed Marty. "You're a slacker. Your father may be a famous author, but that doesn't mean you'll be getting special treatment in this sachool."

"Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Marty asked, with increasing annoyance.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school, today," continued Mr. Strickland, pulling Marty towards him. Moving towards Marty's face, he continued, "Why even bother, McFly? You haven't got a chance. You're nothing like your old man. There's no chance that you'd ever amount to anything in the real world."

"Yeah, well," Marty muttered, "I think you've under-estimated me."

oooooooooo

"Too loud," grumbled Marty, as he and Jennifer walked past Mayor Wilson's campaign van - towatds a bench in front of Lou's Aerobics Studios. "I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody."

"Marty," protested Jennifer, soothingly. "One rejection isn't the end of the world."

"Nah," Marty insisted, with defeat. "I just don't think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're good, Marty," Jennifer protested. "You're really good. And this audition tape of yours is great. You gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying..."

"Yeah, I know," Marty mumbled, as he turned to watch a couple of girls walking by. "If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything."

Jennifer turned Marty head back to her, and said, "That's good advice, Marty."

Marty and Jennifer sat down on the bench.

"All right, okay, Jennifer," mumbled Marty. "What if I send in the tape, and they don't like it? I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say, 'Get out of here, kid, you got no future'? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." With a sudden sigh, he added, "Jesus, I wish I had the same confidence as my old man."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "you've been way too hard on yourself. You've got potential. You shouldn't let one rejection deter you."

Suddenly, Marty spotted a new 4x4 Toyota truck - which was being delivered to the car dealership. Marty stood on the bench, so that he could take a closer look.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Marty. "That's just like the 4x4 my dad bought for me, just a couple days ago!"

"Okay, back her up," Marty heard one of the dealership men say.

"Just think, Jennifer," gushed Marty. "Tomorrow's our big day. We'll be able to take that truck up to the lake, throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back, lie out underneath the stars."

Marty almost over about feeling sore over the rejection - as, affectionately, he was rubbing Jennifer's belly.

"Stop it!" protested Jennifer, smiling.

"What?" Marty asked, innocently.

"Are you sure your mom is okay about tomorrow night?" asked Jennifer, sounding a little uneasy.

'Well, of course!' exclaimed Marty. 'I really have a cool mom. She thinks it's great - that we're going to the lake, tomorrow. She really does like you, Jenn. Besides, she also was once a teenager."

"Your mom is so awesome," gushed Jennifer, smiling.

"Yeah, she's a great woman," agreed Marty, as she leaned over to kiss Jennifer.

"Terrific," replied Jennifer, as the couple began to kiss.

However, the couple was then interrupted by Carol Vincent - who shook a can of coins in front of their faces, as she shouted, "Save the clock tower!"

oooooooooo

"Hello, everyone!" Marty called out, cheerfully. "I'm home!"

"Aw, it's so good to see you, honey," gushed Lorraine, Marty's mother - as she threw her arms around Marty. "I'm making stuffed shells for dinner, tonight."

"Oh, that's one of my favourite meals!" exclaimed Marty.

"I know, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "Your dad won't be home, though, for another hour. He decided to put in some overtime. He hoping to be promoted, next week."

"Oh, really?" Marty asked, excitedly. "That's so awesome! I'm happy for him."

"Also, tomorrow, his novel will be going on the shelves," Lorraine added.

"Whoa!" Marty breathed, excitedly. "That's great, Mom. It'll be the big day!"

As Marty headed to his room - his older brother, Dave, joined him.

"Have you heard from Doc Brown, yet?" Dave asked, softly. "I know, all week, you've been worried about him."

"Well, he did call me," replied Marty. "I asked him where he was, and he just said he was working. It doesn't really say much, but... Well, it's good to know he's alive. I mean, I was worried sick about him."

"Well, Marty, I'm happy that you've heard from him," replied Dave said, as he placed a hand on Marty's shoulder. "I knew he would be al' right. His work maybe just called for him to be away, for a little while."

"Yeah, maybe so," Marty said, sighing. "It's just not like him to leave, though, without letting me know. He could've, at least, told me that he would be gone.'

"Try not to fret, Marty," Dave said, sympathetically. "You've heard from him, today - so, at least, you know he's fine. Look, I have some reports to type up. Will you be okay, Marty?"

"Yeah, Dave, I'll be fine," replied Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Thanks for your concern."

"Hey, anytime, little brother," Dave said, smiling.

oooooooooo

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves," Lorraine called out, with a disappointed sigh. "Uncle Joey didn't make parole, again." After dropping the cake onto the table, which read, "Welcome home, Joey", she continued, 'I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" asked Marty, with a smirk.

"He's your brother, Mom," insisted Dave.

"Yeah," groaned Linda, Marty's older sister, "I think it's a major embarrassment, having an uncle in prison."

"We all make mistakes in life, children," Lorraine said, somewhat sadly.

"Your mother's right,' interjected Marty's father, George. "You guys could try to be a little more understanding of your mother's feelings. The late '60s and the early '70s was a bad era for drugs and alcohol. Joey happened to be a peace-loving hippy who, well, went a little too far.''

"You're right, Dad," Marty sighed, feeling sudden ashamed. "I guess it's just that... Well, I never met Joey - so I don't exactly know what he's like."

"Why should I respect a druggie and an alcoholic?" Linda groused. "It's his own damn fault he's in prison."

"We don't have to respect him, just because he's our uncle," Dave insisted. "I'm sorry, but I have no respect for junkies."

Marty glanced at his mother. He was a little uncertain of whose side to take. He didn't like to think ill of anyone - but, the truth was, it was hard for him to sympathize with Uncle Joey. Marty didn't quite know him, after all.

Lorraine noticed Marty looking at him, and she said, "Yeah, Marty, I feel the same way about your Uncle Joey - as you do about Dr. Brown. I think, with a little more support from us, your Uncle Joey might be able to make parole - in just a few years. Please, Marty, try to understand. I know you try to look for the good in everyone. So, please, try to look for the good in your Uncle Joey."

After some hesitation, Marty quietly said, "Okay, I'll write to Uncle Joey. I guess all Uncle Joey needs... is for someone to care about him."

"Right, my point exactly," replied Lorraine, smiling.

Marty smiled, as he realized who wonderful his parents were. He wondered exactly what the next day, during the early morning hours, would hold. Knowing Doc, it would be something very exciting.


	2. Twins Universe

**Author's Note: This is what takes place on October 25, in the Twins Universe.**

_October 25, 1985  
8:23 AM PST_

Marty McFly decided to head over to the home of his friend, Dr. Brown - whom Marty called "Doc". Doc was gone all week, and Marty was extremely worried about him.

After being disgusted by the sight of the overflowing dish of dog food for Doc's dog, Einstein - and seeing that, according to Doc's clocks, it wasn't quite 8:00 - Marty decided to turn on the amplifier, as he wanted to play some tunes. He turned all of the dials up full blast - which caused the amplifier to hum, very loudly.

Using his guitar pick, Marty began to strum his guitar. However, a short circuit had caused the amplifier to explode. The force caused Marty to fall back backwards, as the bookcase fell on top of him. Marty took off his sunglasses, as he surveyed the damage around him.

"Whoa-ho," mumbled Marty, as he saw one last piece of the amplifier fall. This was starting out to not be a good day. "Rock and roll."

Suddenly, some loud ringing pierced Marty's ears. He glanced at the fire alarm, then he realized that it was actually Doc's telephone ringing. Marty took off his guitar, and rummaged through the junk - until he found the telephone.

"Yo," called out Marty, as he answered the phone. He wondered who'd be calling Doc.

"Marty, is that you?" asked Doc.

"Hey, hey, Doc," called out Marty, as he felt relieved to hear from Doc. "Where are you?"

"Thank God, I found you," replied Doc, ignoring Marty's question. "Listen, can you meet me at Lone Pine Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough. Calvin shouldn't come, though."

Calvin was Marty's identical twin brother. Like Marty, Calvin was also very close to Doc. This morning, though, Calvin was visiting Lloyd Hathaway - who was Calvin's close friend, as well as a frequent study partner.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" insisted Marty, confused. "1:15 in the morning?"

"Yeah," replied Doc.

"What's going on?" Marty asked, concerned. "Where have you been all week?"

"Working," Doc replied, vaguely. The answer was a disappointment to Marty.

"Where's Einstein?" asked Marty. "Is he with you?"

"Yeah, he's right here," replied Doc.

"You know, Doc," Marty informed, "you left your equipment on, all week."

"My equipment?" Doc asked. "That reminds me, Marty. You'd better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility of overload."

_Now you tell me_, Marty thought, feeling a little annoyed. "Yeah," replied Marty, he tossed the key away. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good! I'll see you, tonight," replied Doc. "Don't forget, now. Your twin is not to come along."

"Right," replied Marty, as all of Doc's clockes began to chime. Marty covered his ear, using the base of the telephone.

"Are those my clocks I hear?" asked Doc.

"Yeah," Marty yelled back. "It's, uh, 8:00."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Doc. "My experiment worked! They're all exactly 25 minutes slow!"

"Wait a minute!" protested Marty, as he felt a sudden annoyance. "Wait a minute, Doc! Are you telling me that it's 8:25?"

"Precisely," replied Doc.

"Damn!" shouted Marty, frustrated. "I'm late for school!" Marty slammed down the phone, then grabbed his skateboard. He decided to car-surf to school.

oooooooooo

"Y'know, this time it wasn't my fault," Marty complained to Jennifer. "The Doc set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow."

Suddenly, Mr. Strickland turned around the corner - having overheard Marty.

"Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Emmett Brown, McFly?" Mr. Strickland asked, as he clicked his tongue. "Tardy slip for you, Miss Parker," Mr. Strickland continued, handing a yellow slip to Jennifer. He also handed Marty a yellow slip, as he continued, "And one for you, McFly. I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickel's worth of free advice, young man. This so-called Dr. Brown is dangerous. He's a real nutcase. You hang around with him, you're gonna end up in big trouble."

"Oh, yes, sir," replied Marty, somewhat smart-alecky. He hated hearing anyone speak that way about his scientist friend.

"You got a real attitude problem, McFly," Mr. Strickland grumbled, as he pushed Marty. "You're a slacker. Why can't you be a little more like your twin? At least, he takes school a little more seriously. Frankly, I'm surprised that he also hangs around the so-called Dr. Brown."

"Can I go now, Mr. Strickland?" Marty asked, with increasing annoyance.

"I noticed your band is on the roster for dance auditions after school, today," continued Mr. Strickland, pulling Marty towards him. Moving towards Marty's face, he continued, "Why even bother, McFly? You haven't got a chance. You're the slacker twin. There's no chance that you'd ever amount to anything in the real world."

"Yeah, well," Marty muttered, "I think you've under-estimated me."

oooooooooo

"Too loud," grumbled Marty, as he and Jennifer walked past Mayor Wilson's campaign van - towatds a bench in front of Lou's Aerobics Studios. "I can't believe it. I'm never gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody."

"Marty," protested Jennifer, soothingly. "One rejection isn't the end of the world."

"Nah," Marty insisted, with defeat. "I just don't think I'm cut out for music."

"But you're good, Marty," Jennifer protested. "You're really good. And this audition tape of yours is great. You gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Doc's always saying..."

"Yeah, I know," Marty mumbled, as he turned to watch a couple of girls walking by. "If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything."

Jennifer turned Marty head back to her, and said, "That's good advice, Marty."

Marty and Jennifer sat down on the bench.

"All right, okay, Jennifer," mumbled Marty. "What if I send in the tape, and they don't like it? I mean, what if they say I'm no good? What if they say, 'Get out of here, kid, you got no future'? I mean, I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection." With a sudden sigh, he added, "Jesus, I wish I had the same confidence as my twin."

"Yeah, Marty," agreed Jennifer, "you've been way too hard on yourself. You've got potential. You shouldn't let one rejection deter you."

Suddenly, Marty spotted a new 4x4 Toyota truck - which was being delivered to the car dealership. Marty stood on the bench, so that he could take a closer look.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Marty. "That's just like the 4x4 my dad bought for me, just a couple days ago!"

"Okay, back her up," Marty heard one of the dealership men say.

"Just think, Jennifer," gushed Marty. "Tomorrow's our big day. We'll be able to take that truck up to the lake, throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back, lie out underneath the stars."

Marty almost over about feeling sore over the rejection - as, affectionately, he was rubbing Jennifer's belly.

"Stop it!" protested Jennifer, smiling.

"What?" Marty asked, innocently.

"Are you sure your mom is okay about tomorrow night?" asked Jennifer, sounding a little uneasy.

'Well, of course!' exclaimed Marty. 'I really have a cool mom. She thinks it's great - that we're going to the lake, tomorrow. She really does like you, Jenn. Besides, she also was once a teenager."

"Your mom is so awesome," gushed Jennifer, smiling.

"Yeah, she's a great woman," agreed Marty, as she leaned over to kiss Jennifer.

"Terrific," replied Jennifer, as the couple began to kiss.

However, the couple was then interrupted by Carol Vincent - who shook a can of coins in front of their faces, as she shouted, "Save the clock tower!"

oooooooooo

"Hello, everyone!" Marty called out, cheerfully. "I'm home!"

"Aw, it's so good to see you, honey," gushed Lorraine, Marty's mother - as she threw her arms around Marty. "I'm making stuffed shells for dinner, tonight."

"Oh, that's one of my favourite meals!" exclaimed Marty.

"I know, honey," Lorraine replied, smiling. "Your dad won't be home, though, for another hour. He decided to put in some overtime. He hoping to be promoted, next week."

"Oh, really?" Marty asked, excitedly. "That's so awesome! I'm happy for him."

"Also, tomorrow, his novel will be going on the shelves," Lorraine added.

"Whoa!" Marty breathed, excitedly. "That's great, Mom. It'll be the big day!"

As Marty headed to his room, Calvin joined him.

"What happened, Marty?" Calvin asked, concerned. "I understand you got a detention today, because you had four tardies in a row."

"Y'know, Calvin, it wasn't my fault," Marty explained. "The Doc set all of his clocks 25 minutes slow. I can't figure out why."

"You stopped by Doc's place this morning?" asked Calvin. "Well, did he return?"

"No, not quite,' replied Marty. "He did call me, though. I asked him where he was, and he just said he was working." Marty quite decided not to tell Calvin about meeting Doc at Lone Pine Mall - as, for some reason, Doc only wanted Marty to be there.

"Well, it's good to know he's alive," Calvin said, with relief. "I was worried sick about him, all week."

"Yeah, so was I,' replied Marty, "He left his equipment on all week, so Einstein's food bowl was overflowing. He also didn't warn me about the amp, until it was too late - so the amp is now destroyed. The force pushed me right into the bookshelf."

"What did Doc say?" asked Calvin, concerned.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him," explained Marty. "'I was very stunned over the explosion, coupled with relief of... hearing from Doc. I feel bad about it, though."

"Oh, I'm sure Doc'll understand," Calvin suggested, soothingly.

"Yeah, I hope so," Marty replied, with some uncertainty.

oooooooooo

"Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves," Lorraine called out, with a disappointed sigh. "Uncle Joey didn't make parole, again." After dropping the cake onto the table, which read, "Welcome home, Joey", she continued, 'I think it would be nice, if you all dropped him a line."

"Uncle Jailbird Joey?" asked Marty, with a smirk.

"He's your brother, Mom," insisted Dave.

"Yeah," groaned Linda, Marty's older sister, "I think it's a major embarrassment, having an uncle in prison."

"We all make mistakes in life, children," Lorraine said, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," agreed Calvin, "you guys are all being too hard on him, methinks. It's not like he _murdered_ anyone. He's just had a bad addiction to drugs and alcohol."

"You're right, Calvin," Marty sighed, feeling sudden ashamed. "I guess it's just that... Well, I never met Joey - so I don't exactly know what he's like."

"Why should I respect a druggie and an alcoholic?" Linda groused. "It's his own damn fault he's in prison."

"We don't have to respect him, just because he's our uncle," Dave insisted. "I'm sorry, but I have no respect for junkies."

Calvin looked at Lorraine, as he gave a sympathetic sigh. Marty was a little uncertain of whose side to take. He didn't like to think ill of anyone - but, the truth was, it was hard for him to sympathize with Uncle Joey. Marty didn't quite know him, after all.

"You guys could try to be a little more understanding of your mother's feelings," added George. "The late '60s and the early '70s was a bad era for drugs and alcohol. Joey happened to be a peace-loving hippy who, well, went a little too far.'"

"I'll write to Uncle Joey," suggested Calvin, sympathetically.

After some hesitation, Marty quietly said, "Okay, I'll write to Uncle Joey. I guess all Uncle Joey needs... is for someone to care about him."

"Right, my point exactly," replied Calvin, smiling.

Marty smiled, as he realized who wonderful his parents were - as well as his twin brother. He wondered exactly what the next day, during the early morning hours, would hold. Knowing Doc, it would be something very exciting.


End file.
